


【盾冬】小甜饼短文，现实生活向

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 小甜饼吧唧约一发吗，翻相册看到以前从大大那存的图，想来一发小甜饼的吧唧。于是，不老实出去浪的吧唧被罗师傅冷暴力了





	【盾冬】小甜饼短文，现实生活向

Bucky这几天真的是郁闷，非常郁闷，极其的郁闷——Steve不理他了。即使两人生活在同一片屋檐下，甚至是睡在同一张床上，Steve仍然不理他。要不是好心的Steve每天还会给他准备晚餐，Bucky真的要怀疑是不是自己不小心练就了什么神功，能在这个家里隐形。

Sam看着对面这个一边唉声叹气一遍吃蛋糕的Bucky，翻了个白眼道

“你一大早把我叫到这个充满着少女气息的蛋糕店，就是为了告诉我Steve跟你闹别扭了？？你在这借糕消愁不如咱们去喝一杯”

“不行不行”说完，Bucky又深深的叹了一口气 “他跟我生气就是因为上个周末我瞒着他去了酒吧”

“你去个酒吧他就生气了？你之前不也自己溜去过么？我看他也没这么大反应” Sam喝了一口咖啡，刚进嘴就给吐了出来 “这是什么玩意？？”

Bucky没心情理他，继续道 “这次稍微严重一点，就一点”

一听他这么说，Sam就知道，那这次严重的肯定不是那么“一点”

“我就是....这次喝的多了点.....”Bucky看着Sam的眼神，这话说出来都有些心虚

“说实话” 用膝盖想都知道，Steve绝对不会因为Bucky偷偷跑去酒吧，然后多喝了一点酒就冷暴力了他四天。

“哎呀，就是我也不记得我喝了多少然后醒来就是第二天早上醒在宾馆然后打开手机发现有70多个Steve的未接来电！” 一口气说完Bucky更是觉得自己一点理都没有

“bravo 兄弟”Sam一边鼓掌一边哈哈大笑，他都能想象到Steve见到对方一副酒后乱性的样子的表情

就知道说出来Sam肯定会嘲笑他

“但是我真的就是一个在酒店里我让朋友跟Steve解释过了，而且我醒来第一件事就是打电话给他！”

“他去酒店找你了？”

“是，来了坐在我面前，我觉得我看见了高中的教导主任”Bucky想到那个表情就感到一阵心悸，赶紧吃了几口蛋糕压压惊

“所以，你叫我出来，是想让我给你想想办法，缓解一下你俩的关系？”

Bucky赶紧点头像抓住了最后一棵救命稻草 “对对对你点子多，快给我想想” 

“办法到时有，我说了你真干？”

看着Sam的坏笑，Bucky觉得自己好像把自己推进了火坑，但是为了赶紧召唤回他那温柔体贴的男朋友，他点了点头

 

晚上

 

看着时钟一点点走着，Steve正在洗澡，然而此刻的Bucky现在如坐针毡，毫无意外的今天Steve回家依旧没有理他，但他没心思再纠结这件事，大计当前，满脑子都是白天Sam跟他说的话，说实话，他长这么大都没想到自己有一天会干出这种事来。

他清晰的记得在自己质疑这个办法是不是真的有用的时候，Sam的回答

“没有情侣之间的问题是不能用这个办法解决的。”

浴室门打开，打断了Bucky的心思，Steve瞄了一眼滩在沙发上的人，自顾自的走进了卧室。

看他躺下了，Bucky咬牙决定要干就干，以迅雷不及的速度洗完了澡，然后照照镜子，胡子刮了，润肤乳摸了，牙齿刷了。极其满意自己现状的Bucky刚要走出浴室门，突然看到架子上的古龙水，犹豫了几秒，在身上喷了两下。

Steve靠在床头看着书，脑子却有点跑神，他真的是很生气，他知道Bucky不会在外面乱搞，但是至少要跟他说一声，一晚上找不到人，他真的是快疯了，天知道会出什么意外，直到一大早看到在宾馆给自己开门的人这一颗心才算放下。

他心想这次不给Bucky点教训对方是长不了记性的。想着Bucky这几天想要讨好自己的样子，Steve微微翘起了嘴角，他还是很享受这种感觉的。

听到浴室的水声停下，Steve赶紧收敛了表情

只穿着内裤的Bucky小心翼翼的在门口瞄了瞄，看到Steve还没睡松了口气。连拖鞋都没穿的他，哒哒哒跑几步赶紧窜上床。Steve看到他又不穿鞋就在地上跑皱了皱眉

Bucky钻进被子里捣鼓捣鼓，不一会从被子里扔出来了一条内裤，一个赶巧，正好扔到了Steve的脸上，还没放松的眉头跳了几下

紧接着Steve就感觉到，那个作乱的人一点点的钻到了自己的被窝里，然后又一点点的从往上爬，直到露出了脑袋。看着出现在自己眼前一脸傻笑的人，不得不放下手里的书。

Bucky还不罢休，又在对方身上蹭蹭蹭，直到完全趴在了Steve的身上。看着眼前仍然一脸严肃的人，抱着脸就亲了一口“我错了Steve，我下次再也不偷偷跑去喝酒了，我发誓！”

见对方没有反应，又趴在他身上撒娇“我真的真的错了Steve，我以后去哪都第一时间告诉你好不好？”

Steve看着在自己身上作妖的人，一个侧身让对方从自己身上下来 ，难得的说了句“ 睡觉”

Bucky见自己都这样了还一点用都没有，于是果断决定听从Sam的意见。从枕头下面掏啊掏，掏出一个避孕套，拍在Steve的胸口上说道

“睡觉睡觉”

Steve无语的看着胸口上的东西，又看看一脸坏笑的人，等着他下一步动作

见有点成效，Bucky又掏啊掏，掏出一只润滑剂拍在了Steve的胸口上“睡觉啊快睡觉”

看着对方狡黠的笑容，Steve实在是绷不住了，笑道 “真睡觉？”

Bucky亮着大眼睛点头，内心欢呼，终于有反应了！终于有反应了！

还没等他高兴够，Steve一个翻身把人压在了身下

“真睡觉，一个可不够”

“那…两个？两个可以了吧？”

“嗯...可以考虑考虑，看看我的心情”说完不等Bucky回答，Steve就吻上了他想念了五天的薄唇

Bucky本来想反驳说最多只能用两个，结果看到对方解开睡衣扣露出的胸肌和人鱼线，嗯,妥协了

双腿勾着Steve的腰，接受着对方猛烈的进攻，快感夹杂着疼痛让Bucky有些沉迷，他喜欢温柔中带点粗暴的Steve，那种感觉像是灵魂被抚摸着，让人忍不住战栗

身下的人被弄得神色迷离，一副飘在云端的表情，嘴里不时漏出几声呻吟，在Steve看来就像是一只奶猫用爪子抓着自己的心尖喵喵叫，他心想，果然不能只用两个

Steve加快速度，直到身下之人哼哼唧唧的哭出声，直到大脑因为快感而微微缺氧，直到不知道过了多久，Steve终于肯放过身下发春的小猫

事后两人坐在浴缸里温存，直到Bucky缓过劲来，拽着Steve哑着嗓子说：“其实你今天这样还是挺带感的嘿嘿”

Steve无奈的摇摇头，再次吻上那两片唇瓣。


End file.
